Shadows
The Shadows, sometimes called No Heart's Shadows or Evil Shadows, are a group of weird creatures who have no legs and are the followers of No Heart. They first appeared in the Nelvana-produced Care Bears Family TV series episode "Grumpy's Three Wishes". Appearance Resembling living, semi-transparent shadows with horns and eyes and a mouth, these voiceless minions live only to serve their master's whims, which usually include patrolling his castle or executing his will on earth. Abilities They have the ability to attach themselves to children and cause them to do bad things like smearing walls and throw garbage around and yell mean things, but are easily repelled with a Care Bear Stare. History ''Care Bears Family'' series The Shadows make their first appearance in the second episode of Nelvana's Care Bears Family television series, where they are seen attaching themselves to two children and forcing them to vandalize a fence with paint. Good Luck Bear and Wish Bear arrive on the scene, and are able to defeat them with a unified Care Bear Stare. Later, a large number of a Shadows are seen guarding No Heart's Castle when Grumpy Bear and Cozy Heart Penguin attempt to sneak in and rescue Wish Bear and a boy named Dale, who had accidentally become prisoners there after stowing away on Mr. Beastly's bike like looking flying machine. After narrowly avoiding capture by the woeful wraiths twice, Cozy Heart and Grumpy make their way into the bowels of the castle and attempt to save their friends and stop No Heart from completing his latest spell. They are also seen when The Forest of Feelings is flooded alongside Beastly when the Care Bears and Cousins sneak into No Heart's Castle. They end up not attacking, as the heroes reveal that is the floosing of The Forest of Feelings is not reversed, than the cloud No Heart's Castle sits upon will dissapear, causing the castle to fall. Comic series No Heart's evil Shadow's make a few appearances in Star Comics' Care Bears series beginning with the issue 11 story "The Who-Cares Bears". After responding to a Caring Alert on Earth, the Care Bears find everyone at a soccer game arguing and fighting and calm their spirits with a Care Bear Stare, which releases a group of Shadows who were responsible for the whole thing. As No Heart laments that his ghostly lackeys are far too easy to dispatch, Beastly give him the idea to make them look more like Care Bears so they can blend in, and the villain gets to work on creating his own counterfeits. By making fake body molds and filling them with the ashes of four of his shadows, he creates the Who Cares Bears, who quickly travel back to Earth and cause mayhem in the Care Bear's name. Which indeed works, because neither children or adults can tell the difference between the fakes and the originals. With their reputation at stake, the real bears face off against the phonies, and are eventually able to win the day, separating the shadows from their empty husks. Later, while trying to lure the Care Bears away from Care-a-Lot so it would be unguarded, he sends a group of Shadows along with Beastly to terrorize three children at a local theater. However, the mad warlock didn't count on the intervention of the Mad Balls, who make quick work of his minions. Trivia *The Shadows' eyes tend to change color in almost every new appearance, being red in "Grumpy's Three Wishes" and comic issue 13, white in "The Cloud of Uncaring", and yellow in issue 11. Gallery tumblr_nn83quXMuO1sz7aq5o1_1280.jpg Shadows.png Shadows 1.png Shadows Comic.png Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Monsters Category:Minions